


Breathe In, Out, Repeat

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is very close to suffocating. All she can breathe, all she can see, is him. Maybe she doesn't mind. (Originally posted on 4/6/10.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Out, Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Another Glee re-post. This one is kind of smutty...but not really? Smut-lite, is what I called it in my original AN. Anyway. Please enjoy!

His eyes on hers.

Exhilarating.

His hand in hers.

Breathtaking.

His lips on hers.

She is on fire.

Rachel Berry is on fire.

She shouldn't feel this way.

She is supposed to be in love with Finn.

This she has told herself time and time again.

So why is she with the one guy that she shouldn't be with the most?

His lips are hard on hers and she almost gasps with the force of it. She reaches out and greedily grasps at his head, fingers lacing through the mohawk that has become his signature. She swears that she could recognize that head of hair anywhere, and not just because it was a mohawk, but because it was _him_.

Rachel's pretty sure that if there was a sea of mohawks, she'd be able to pick his out of the crowd, no problem. She doesn't know if this is a good or bad thing, but the way her stomach flutters when she sees his unique hair tells her it is a _very_ good thing.

So good that it almost scares her.

She isn't used to things going her way, every time something good happens, usually it is snatched away. But sometimes, however, Rachel finds a way to rise from the ashes of a failure and bring herself up to be the best she can be - her performance of _Don't Rain on My Parade_ and the circumstances surrounding it immediately come to her mind.

But, guys have always been different.

Her first love - and sometimes she thought it would be her _last_ love - Finn had fizzled out like a matchstick in a windstorm after he had gotten back with Quinn despite her baby being Puck's.

Depressed, she didn't know what else to do. She saw her love for Finn as something that would outlast even the cockroaches when the world ended. Something mystical and girlish like that…

Then along came Noah Puckerman.

The source of her torment, the source of many slushie incidents and whatnot throughout high school.

And now he was hers.

She was his, and he was hers, and that's how things worked.

Rachel hardly bothers to ask why, because it works and she is glad it does. She is glad it is _Puck_ who she is in love with and not Finn, which seemed odd to her at first, but she knew it was true.

Puck's talented fingers weave through her hair, pulling her close and the very action of it causes her heart to pump furiously in her chest.

"I love you," she whispers, breathy, against his mouth.

"Tch," he murmurs back against her lips. "You never get tired of saying that, do you?"

Her eyes open and gaze half-lidded at him. "Why would I? It's true."

A smirk crosses his face as he presses his mouth against hers again. "Eh, I _might_ just love you, too."

This causes a giggle to come from her chest, because while the statement is what some girls don't like to hear - that he only _might_ love her - but she knows that he jokes like that. She knows Puck almost better than he knows himself, and she knows that he loves her back, so she doesn't need reassurance in that area, though it's always nice to receive them.

His hands snake underneath her sweater, pressing hard and hot against her rib cage. She groans as she maneuvers herself closer to him.

Their kisses become harder and more passionate, and Puck starts to take off her shirt.

This is different from before. She has never been naked in front of him, and it makes her both nervous and excited. Fearless and unbelievably frightened. But something about the air around them tonight makes her keep going, not stopping with where this is going.

And Rachel _knows_ where this is going.

Puck looks surprised when she sits up and removes his shirt. This is also new, foreign to him. Not in general, because he has been with more women than he can count on both hands, but it is new because it is her, and he actually feels something for her besides lust and hormones.

Her small fingers go to the button of his pants and he looks down at her, his breath quickening and a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Rachel," he says, and his deep voice breaks the sudden serious silence between them.

She looks at him as she undoes his zipper. "What?"

He doesn't say anything, but all she does is lean upward and kiss him reassuringly.

Puck leans her back into the bed, kisses her deeply as his hands maneuver underneath her ridiculously short skirt, removing the barrier of her panties and skirt before his hands move to the clasps of her bra. There is a deft move of his talented fingers and she is bare before him, just like he is in front of her.

He kisses her breasts as he moves in closer, _so close._

It seems like it would be too close for her, but somehow she wants him even closer, so she angles her hips for him.

He inhales softly and then his exhaled breath mists across her skin. "Are you sure?"

She looks into his eyes, and though she is scared she wants this more than anything at the moment. Rachel gives him a nod and he smiles slightly, moving in closer and closer and then he is inside her. It hurts at first, but the pain is ebbed away by pleasure as he starts moving and she finds herself saying his name, and also hearing him grunt hers.

Chills race down her spine, but heat is the only thing she can feel.

She arches her back, and she's _floating_ all of a sudden. It is the most remarkable feeling she's ever experienced and it is enough to overwhelm her.

His body is warm - almost too warm - on hers, and every nerve ending in her body feels like they're exposed to the world. He finds his climax and collapses on top of her small body, but she doesn't find that unpleasant either.

Because she is far away from her own body right now.

She is in the clouds, but there is nothing but heat coursing through her veins.

Rachel Berry is on fire.


End file.
